The present invention relates to a fuel cell and a method for the preparation thereof.
A need exists for a substitute “clean” energy, which may take the place of a fossil fuel, such as petroleum. For example, the use of a hydrogen gas fuel as an alternative fuel source is desirable. Since hydrogen has a large energy contained per unit weight and, in use, does not emit obnoxious gases or gases contributing to global warming, it may be regarded as an ideal energy source (i.e., one which is clean and plentiful in supply).
Research advances relating to a fuel cell capable of recovering electrical energy from hydrogen continue to be developed. In this regard, expectations are high for the application of fuel cells to large scale power generation, on-site self-generation of power, a power source for an electric vehicle, or the like.
Typically, a fuel cell includes a fuel electrode, such as a hydrogen electrode, and an oxygen electrode, arranged on both sides of a proton conductor film (i.e., an electrode film or an electrolyte film). By supplying fuel (hydrogen) and oxygen to these electrodes, a cell reaction is induced to develop an electromotive force. In preparing the fuel cell, the proton conductor film, the fuel electrode and the oxygen electrode are routinely molded separately and bonded together.
In forming the fuel electrode and the oxygen electrode separately, a variety of inconveniences arise due to difficulties encountered in handling. For example, if the strength of the fuel electrode or the oxygen electrode is taken into consideration, a certain thickness, for example, a thickness of 100 μm or more, is needed. However, if the electrode thickness becomes larger, the cell reaction is lowered in efficiency, thereby lowering the cell performance. If, in order to evade this result, the electrode thickness is decreased, the electrolyte film cannot be handled as an independent film, thereby significantly lowering the production yield.